


The Impossible Girl

by VioletKnox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Snape, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Love Story, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKnox/pseuds/VioletKnox
Summary: After bumping into you in Hogsmeade, Severus starts to wonder if fate has a sick sense of humour. He tries to get to know you and figure out why he felt so pulled towards you.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117
Collections: Snape and Reader Collection





	The Impossible Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Request 1: I´d love to read about them meeting for the first time, Severus already working at Hogwarts (both in their early 20´s), and reader working in a store in Hogsmeade. I´d like it if they both feel attraction at first sight (kinda like soulmates) and "pop their cherries" together. I´d like to see them nervous, insecure and excited for it being their first time. Smut, yes please. Thank you.  
> After bumping into you in Hogsmeade, Severus starts to wonder if fate has a sick sense of humour. He tries to get to know you and figure out why he felt so pulled towrds you. (by @almarohe-blog on tumblr) 
> 
> Request 2: I´m so happy, thank you so much for opening your requests, If it's possible can you make a cute smut story with an adult Snape x female virgin witch reader, when he has a hard time accepting he is deeply in love with her at first sight and then abruptly after days of internally tormenting himself he ends confessing his feelings which she gladly reciprocates and then the smut happens. Sorry, it sounds kind of strange but I hope it is understandable enough and thank you for reading my message. (by anon on tumblr)
> 
> So obviously I’ve been watching (or re-watching) too much Doctor Who but I think in this case, the reference fits well. I also may have overdone it with this one. It’s the longest piece I’ve written so far! I wrote it in such a way where it can be a prequel to Conflict of Interest or a stand alone one shot. I’ve also combined this ask with another (shown above) since they were so similar. I am still very new at writing smut, this I feel is much more sensual than dirty. I think I just wasn’t in the mood for dirty this time but I hope you enjoy!

He’d tried not to think about you, he really had, but all day, nonstop his thoughts wandered from the classes he’d held, the essay’s he’d graded or conversations he’d had to thoughts of that new bartender at The Three Broomsticks. Three full weeks after he’d first met you, and he still couldn’t get you off his mind, not since that day in the bookshop in Diagon Alley. It was odd that moment when his eyes met yours, like you were old friends finding one another again, but he was sure he’d never seen you before. He wanted to know more and he’d spent that entire day agonizing over marching back into that store to get to know you, but as usual, he’d run away from any flicker of joy life would be gracious enough to try and grant him. He didn’t deserve to feel that way and he certainly wasn’t going to inject himself into someone else’s life, ruining it just to feel happy again. Walking away from you that day was a decision he’d increasingly grown to regret these past few weeks, but when he thought he had to make. He couldn’t imagine his luck when he saw you again in Hogsmeade less than a week later as a new school term began. 

It was like fate had handed you a new job just to throw you back into his life again. It was too big a coincidence to ignore. What were the chances of the same book clerk he’d met in Diagon Alley be the one to serve him the day he decided to grab a drink at The Three Broomsticks? It had to be a coincidence, some sort of trick, a lie. You were a Death Eater come to spy on the man who’d betrayed the Dark Lord, a pawn sent to report on his true loyalties, but where was the evidence? All he’d seen of you, all he’d heard about you told him you were nothing more than a simple bartender. You were a witch who was kind to any stranger you’d come across and perhaps that’s all he was to you; a stranger. 

But you were more than that to him. There was something about you, something he couldn’t quite get his finger on, something he had every intention to figure out and so here he was, sitting at the table in the far corner of The Three Broomsticks ordering his third drink, waiting to see if you’d show up today. He’d sat at this table for three consecutive days, showing up immediately after his last class, leaving only when the pub closed and for three consecutive days, he’d failed to find you. It had been so long since he’d seen you, he was beginning to wonder if he’d hallucinated your existence, his mind trying to fill in that gaping hole in his chest, begging for companionship. It would certainly explain why he’d seen you at Diagon Alley and again at Hogsmeade. It would explain this gut wrenching feeling he had bubbling up inside him, refusing to defuse no matter what he did. 

Resting his elbow on the table, he placed his face in his hand, frustrated at his own actions. It was absurd what he was doing. Borderline stalking. That is, it would be considered stalking if the woman was real, if he hadn’t gone completely mad which by his count, was a complete possibility. How could one not be driven insane with the life he’d lead? The Dark Lord hovering over him, pushing him to relay information about Dumbledore to bring him down. The Headmaster, overly calm about the war like it was a storm that would come to pass at any moment, and he supposed, in the end, the old man’ lack of worry reflected in the death of the Potters. But it hadn’t crossed his mind of the burden Severus had felt when news of the Dark Lord’s demise spread, everyone celebrating the death of the one person he’d cared to protect as Dumbledore predicted the end was yet to come. Were you some sort of reimagination of Lily? Someone his mind had created to help ease the pain of her death?

It was likely of course, but you’d worked for the man at the bar who was eyeing him now, probably suspicious of the man in black looking anxious day after day and rightfully so. He wasn’t exactly being conspicuous, and any reasonable human being would be weary of him. But you had to be real, you’d recommend him that book he’d read and reread over and over again for the past few weeks. Your imprint was real, your fingertips had grazed his and he could feel the warmth of your skin. There was blood running through your veins as real as the blood running through his. You were real, you were here, you were walking straight towards him- 

“Hello.” -and you’d spoken your first word to him in weeks, your voice echoing through him like a record stuck on repeat. Your tone was soothing, familiar and he could listen to you all day. “I’ve been informed that you’d come searching for me these past few days.”

Severus was afraid to look up, he was afraid to move, struck with worry that he’d look up to find you were simply a figment of his imagination. He feared his eyes would shift to find nothing before him, to find he was listening to the air, but most of all, he feared your existence. What would he do if you were real? How could he explain this feeling, this coincidence, your presence? He had to face you, real or not. He couldn’t stay sitting here forever. Years of recruitment with the Death Eaters, all the horrors he’d seen yet his heart had never beat as hard as it did now. He could feel it try and escape his chest, each beat rougher as he slowly looked up, his hair lifting off his face, granting him permission to come face to face with reality. 

“Wh-what?” He stuttered, his throat drier than the desert as his eyes met yours. He still couldn’t decide if you were real or not, feeling self-conscious as he took a quick look around him, hoping no one wasn’t staring at the man talking to himself.

“Someone-” you gestured towards the bar at your boss, ignoring his vacant stare. “-told me you’d come by the pub the last few days searching for me.”

“That’s-that’s preposterous. I’ve done no such thing.” Severus spoke before he could think about all the doubtful thoughts swimming in his mind. If you were real, he couldn’t have you believe he was _stalking_ you. Leaning back, he crossed his arms and looked at you from across the table, how you leaned on it so casually, smiling like you were trying to befriend him.

“Well, in case you were, I work Monday through Wednesday from five in the morning till noon and Friday through Saturday from four pm till ten,” you told him awkwardly, smiling as you silently hoped you hadn’t stepped out of bounds by marching over to him, but you couldn’t take the anticipation anymore. Finally, your paths had crossed again, and you weren’t about to toss away the third chance the universe had given to you. 

The idea of soulmates had never really peeked your interest all that much, unsure if they were real or not, but the way that spark had ignited when you met the mysterious hooked nose man in Diagon Alley had you questioning whether all those stories you’d heard in school were true. Everyone had a second half, someone who’d one day complete them, and you’d watched a few of your friends find that person during your school days, but you’d always assumed they’d settled. Sure, they were happy with one another, but how could they not when they had so much in common. Besides, you’d never seen any real evidence they were soulmates so why make that assumption?

You felt like a child again that day in Diagon Alley. Like the clocks had rolled back just so you could resume your search for your other half and restore your hope. Your heart fluttering as the man who’d later introduced himself as Severus Snape walked through those doors, his presence minimizing the importance of everyone else in the room. He was a stranger to you by definition yet you refused to believe it. 

“My shift is about to begin. But perhaps we could continue this chat afterwards?” you asked optimistically. If you were to make a complete fool of yourself, there was no harm in pushing further. Worst thing he could do is walk away but if he didn’t, if you hadn’t hallucinated that spark between you and he stayed, then maybe you really did have a chance at finding love again. If it were true and this man, this mysterious man was your soulmate then you’d owe your friends a few Galleons back home. 

Smiling, you stood up and walked away from Severus to get to work. Making your way to the bar, you took over from your boss, but your focus stayed entirely on that table in the darkest corner of the room. It was a bad idea what you’d done, hindering your attention from your job like this. You’d be lucky if you didn’t poison anyone today but what were you to do? You _needed_ to know how he felt, who he was and if your theory was true. 

You were so devastated when your boyfriend broke up with you the day of your graduation. Two years of your life down the drain and for what? An opportunity for him to study on the other side of the world? Was America really worth more to him than you? You’d tried to stay and build a life of your own, move on, you truly had. You spent the next few years dragging your feet, watching your friends get on with their lives as you stayed stuck in the past, always looking back rather than what was in front of you. Everything around you was a reminder of how foolish you were to put your trust in that boy, to believe you had a future together, that you would support one another. Your broken heart wouldn’t let you move o,n so you left and in a way, you were almost grateful for your heartache, pushing you to move to England and find yourself a new life. 

Glancing off to the side, your eyes meet his, your heart reaching out to him, your smile returning as you thought of a happy future, one filled with love and just for a moment, you could feel him drawn to you too before he spun around, his hair flying in front of his face, breaking the spell. Your heart shattered into a million pieces as you froze, watching him quickly gather his belongings and run out the door like he’d suddenly realized how horrible an idea it was to stay here, that you weren’t worth waiting for. Your shift had just began and you wouldn’t blame him for leaving to run a few errands, stretch his legs or grab a bight to eat, but the way he’d left, that panicked look in his eyes hurt more than you could put into words. He didn’t want to take you up on your offer, to speak with you and find out more about one another. But your conclusion couldn’t be further from the truth, because the truth was, he’d fought the urge he felt to run away and never turn back, he’d tried and leaving was the last thing he wanted to do, but his body carried him out anyways, unable to take the pressure, the confusion. 

You were real, you had to be. He couldn’t have made up all the other people you were interacting with at the pub. But how could you be real? Why did he feel this way? None of it made any sense. You were impossible. His impossible girl, sent to him by fate for reasons he could not comprehend. In the back of his mind sat the smallest of thoughts, the quietest of whispers giving him the answer but he didn’t want to believe it. He knew it couldn’t be true. There was another explanation for this, there had to be. 

The cold air of the evening greeted him with open arms as he ran away from the pub, away from you and whatever you may be to him. His mind clouded with confusion, unsure of what to do with himself. He came to a halt, turning back to watch the pub from a far. He shouldn’t have run. He could see that now, but it was instinct, a reaction the same feeling he’d get when he knew he was in danger was the same one that pushed him to run out that door. What would you think of him now that he’d run away? How would he explain himself if he walked back in now?

He gasped to catch his breath as he leaned back against the wall behind him, realizing he’d ran more than he’d meant to. It was absolutely idiotic the way he was acting, the way he’d treated the situation and he felt himself slowly falling to the floor, crouching down in embarrassment. Perhaps Potter was right all those years ago and he wasn’t meant to find love, not if this was how he’d act when offered the opportunity to explore something new with someone who seemed willing to do the same. Regret seeped into his chest, his forehead meeting his knees as he hugged his legs.

 _Pathetic_. A chance to start anew and he had to ruin it before it even began. He truly was destined to spend the rest of his life alone, trying to atone for his sins while living in the darkness that had greedily snatched him away from the one person he’d cared about. He’d spent the entire year after the war in autopilot, going about each day like the last with nothing new, nothing to think about, nothing to look forward to. He did his job and performed the duties he was hired for at Hogwarts, keeping himself busy grading papers and preparing for class, brewing potions and patrolling the halls. Then summer arrived and he found himself sitting in his childhood home at Spinner’s End unsure of what to do with his life. He’d tried roaming the town, but everything reminded him of Lily. The park where they’d met, the ice cream shop her father had taken them to, the toy store she’d dragged him into on his birthday, insisting on buying him a gift. He found a piece of her in every corner of the town and the guilt that came with finding each piece was too much to bear. He wished he’d never met Lily, never spotted her at that park, never approached her and perhaps she would still be alive. 

He’d convinced himself that Lily’s fate was why he shouldn’t seek a social life, why he shouldn’t get himself involved with you but the thought of living the rest of his life like this ate up at him. He needed support from someone and he surely wasn’t going to find it in any of his school friends. He needed someone to be there for him, to be there by his side if the Dark Lord returned as Dumbedlore claimed. He needed someone to love, someone to love him back and care for him. Someone he could trust and lean on. He didn’t want to go through it all alone anymore.

Looking up at the sky, he guessed it was about half past four, which meant your shift wasn’t to end for another five and a half hours. He had time. Time to think, to figure out what he’d do, how in Merlin’s name he’d redeem himself after he’d run out of the pub like the fool he was. He had a chance to chase whatever it was the universe was offering him, whatever it was that was between you both. The least he could do was try and make a friend, try and find someone to keep him centered. He had to try and get to know you, understand why fate had thrown you his way one too many times.

With a small sigh, he stood from where he sat and began making his way back to the castle with the hope he’d manage to devise a plan before the clock struck ten. He knew your schedule now, something he’d never intended to find out, but if he missed his shot today, there was always tomorrow or the day after. There was no rush yet he found himself crunching for time, needing to figure this all out before your shift ended today, like this was his final shot, like you’d be erased from existence once the clock struck ten.

You’d spent the rest of the night trying to hold yourself together, to finish with your day so you could run home and mourn the relationship that never was. The longer you stayed in that pub the more devastated you felt and the worse your mind spiraled, coming up with the worst possible explanation for the man’s disappearance. He didn’t like what he saw. He wasn’t remotely interested in you. You’d made the wrong assumption that he’d come looking for you, that he wanted to know you like you did him. He’d been disgusted, petrified from your interaction and thought you too desperate. Your thoughts continued on until you were on the brink of tears, one more moment and you’d be standing in a puddle of your devastation. Your hands shook as you prepared a pint of butterbeer. Sighing, you rubbed your eyes and looked at the clock. 

_Ten more minutes._ Ten more minutes and you could leave to let out all your disappointment in the comfort of your own privacy. Taking the pitcher, you went to deliver it when you heard the bell hanging from the door ring. One more customer and you’d ask to leave a little early. You couldn’t handle any more than that and you knew your boss was nice enough to let you out a few minutes before the end of your shift. Turning around, you prayed you wouldn’t have to serve a giant group of people. Prayed it was one person who walked through those doors, someone who’d order a simple drink and be on their way. 

Your mind had gone blank, your body frozen where you stood unable to move as you gazed upon your final customer. The man in black had returned. Severus Snape had come through those doors to meet you at the end of your shift like you’d asked, and you had no idea what to say or do. You simply stood there and watched him freeze in his place, his head lowered as his hair showered around him. You could see his lips moving but no words had come out. He looked as though he was rehearsing, like he was reviewing for a quiz, memorizing his lines before walking on stage. 

“H-hello.” Severus had forced his feet to take him to you and with every step, he found himself forgetting everything he’d thought of not one hour ago. He’d planned it all out, how he’d explain his sudden disappearance, that he wanted to get to know you and ask if you wished to grab dinner, but of course he had to freeze up. He was a spy, an ex-Death Eater stumbling over a few words just to say hello to a woman. 

“Hi,” you replied back with a smile. Your heart beat furiously against your chest, your eyes fluttering as you saw stars. You could hardly keep yourself composed, overjoyed he’d returned, that for the first time, he’d approached you. “I thought you’d left.”

“I had,” he said. Your voice was so soft, so gentle he could lose himself listening to you all day. “I came back.”

He spoke the first few words he could think of before he found himself completely lost in your eyes. He didn’t care anymore. Whatever the explanation was; fate, torture, coincidence, trap. It didn’t matter. He just wanted to be with you, to be near you, to speak to you and hear your voice. He needed to find out more about you.

“Would-would you like to have dinner?” he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on you, scanning your face and watching your reaction. His heart beat so furiously he thought he might drop dead before he got to hear your answer but your smile kept him holding on. The way you looked at him muted out all other sounds like he was alone with you in this pub. 

“Yes! I’m starving!” You tossed your head back in exaggeration as you let out a small giggle. Severus felt his own lips stretch into a smile. He was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. He stood there, stunned by the fact he’d managed to make it a good five seconds without ruining things already. He felt your arm slipping through his like silk, locking before he felt you guide him to a booth in the corner of the pub near the window. His smile faded when you let him go, asking him to take a seat as you went to grab food. You hadn’t even asked what he’d wanted. You were assertive, confident in yourself, bring back a meal to enjoy with him, to talk the night away until you’d both lost track of time. 

Dinner had gone much smoother than he could have ever imagined. He learned so much about you, got to know you more and more as the night turned to days, the days turned to weeks. You were kind, humble and inspired. You could do anything you wanted, you had the ambition, yet here you were working bouncing from job to job, tossed into a whole new life by fate, happy to explore, happy to have met him. The more time passed, the more he was convinced he was meant to meet you in Diagon Alley then again at Hogsmeade. You were everything he was, everything he wanted to be and so much more. But of course, with each day that passed, he felt himself worry over whatever fate may have in store if he dare continue speaking with you. He feared what horrible way he’d find to ruin your life if you weren’t made aware of his past and the curse following him. 

Love kept him driven, kept him coming back for you every day, meeting you after your new shifts in the evening to eat dinner and chat about your day. Every word you spoke, he fell deeper in love with you, yet he couldn’t find the courage to speak of it. He wanted to, even prepared to tell you how he felt, hoping you felt the same but he could never do it. He constantly doubted himself, even now, making his way to the Entrance Hall to start what he hoped you would consider your first date.

He was so nervous, fiddling with the collar of his jacket one last time before taking in a breath and opening the doors to find you’d already been standing there. You were smiling back at him, taking a step forward, waiting for him to welcome you in. you were absolutely stunning, your hair casually pulled back, your robes tightened around your waist with a ribbon tied at the front. You were glowing and he was terrified of tonight despite all that time he’d spent with you over the last few weeks.

“I trust you weren’t waiting too long?” He kept his tone stern, his fear shoved deep down his chest as he watched you step inside, keeping his eyes on you as you gazed around the castle in amazement. He was ready to spend the entire tour in silence, just watching you intently as you explored the wonders of Hogwarts, your eyes lighting up at its glory. He was delighted that you were already enjoying yourself, proud to be a professor in such a legendary school. He imagined the pride in your eyes when he’d be recognized for the work he’d achieve, how happy a life he could have, spending it here with you. He happily took your hand as he showed you around the school, his home, the one place that had accepted him in a time of loneliness, a time when he was lost, now accepting the women he’d found himself so suddenly in love with. You walked closer to him as time went on and he felt himself grow even more attached to you, never wanting to let you go, never wanting the night to end but here you were, standing in his classroom as the last visit of the tour, gazing at it in astonishment. 

“So, is this where you work? This is your desk?” you asked as you slowly made your way to the head of the room. He watched you examine his desk and the few trinkets he’d kept neatly around it’s parameter. You’d completely disregarded the potion’s he’d left brewing in the corner, the storeroom he’d assigned a few unfortunate students to clean over this past week and went straight for his own belongings, picking up his quill and spinning it between your thumb and index finger. In a way, he felt touched by your interest, pushing aside his desire to impress and focused on the fact that you wanted to know him, the real him. Not Hogwarts Potion’s Master, not the Head of Slytherin or the Potion’s Professor. Just him. 

“Indeed it is,” he confirmed, slowly making his way over to you, his eyes flickering between your face and hands. He didn’t want to miss a second of this. The way you looked at his desk with fascination, like it was some sort of key to help you unlock the wonders of Severus Snape, it made the entire tour and the countless hours he’d spent preparing for this night worth it. 

“It’s… amazing. This whole school is incredible. I wish I’d gone here. I wish I could have had the chance to meet you instead of going to France.” You spoke like your childhood was full of nothing but regret, something he was all too familiar with. But your eyes, the way you smiled at him told him it was just one thing you’d wished you’d had at Beauxbatons, something you’d finally found after all these years.

“And yet fate brought you back here to do just that,” he said softly as he stepped forward, leaving inches between you. His eyes flickering to your lips and he felt that longing need to kiss you, to hug you, to beg you never to leave his side bubble up in his chest. 

“You think?” you whispered, finding yourself distracted by his eyes. The way he looked at you, you could never get over it. It was like you were the only thing that mattered, the only person in the world he cared for and it made you feel so special. Your smile grew as you felt his enchantment take over your body, happily giving up control to him. 

Severus couldn’t resist the force compelling him to you any longer. He slowly nodded his head in acknowledgement to your question and took another step forward, his heart raging with delight as his mind screamed with objection. He wanted so badly to be with you, to love you, but for him, to love someone was to let them go, to let them be yet here you were, standing in his classroom, walking through his life like you were here to stay. No, he shouldn’t do it, it was best you remain friends, that he keep you at arm’s length for your own good, but he’d already taken another step forward, his soul reaching out for yours. He needed you like the earth needed the moon and before he could think through the million reasons why you wouldn’t work out, his lips were pressed to yours. 

He kissed you with longing, with the passion of a teenage boy sharing his first kiss with his crush. He kissed you like his life depended on it, needing to connect himself to you. His lips moved so eagerly against yours, sharing every emotion, ever feeling he felt for you through this kiss. He’d barely known you a month and he already knew he cared so deeply for you. He’d never felt like this with anyone before, never needed to express his feelings like this with anyone. You were absolutely impossible, a complete mystery to him and he loved it. 

You could hardly say you were surprised when he kissed you. Taken back, yes. Surprised, no. You could tell since the day you’d first had dinner together he was infatuated with you and you were over the moon to notice his feelings for you, but at the same time, you’d wondered if he’d ever planned to share his feelings with you. Every time you’d hinted at bringing it up, he’d shut down, but now, with his lips pressed against yours, there was no denying it. He liked you and you were just standing there, completely frozen, so stunned by his sudden kiss, you’d forgotten to react. 

His touch was retracted all too soon, his lips parting from yours just as suddenly as they’d connected. He’d jumped back when he realized you weren’t kissing back, a look of heartbreak and panic written all over his face. You could hardly process what had happened when you saw that sad desperate look on his face, like he’d just made the biggest mistake of his life, cutting the red wire instead of the blue and blowing up any chance he had with you, all because of one simple kiss. 

Instinct took over when you heard him stutter, words caught in his throat as he looked away from you. Cupping his cheeks, you lunged forward and reconnected your lips, happily kissing him, this time, his body frozen in shock as you reciprocated your feelings for him. He recovered much faster than you and soon enough was kissing you back, his arms wrapped tightly around you, hugging you so hard as he pressed you into him, your chests aching from the pressure. You hummed in excitement and in a desperate need to feel more of him, your hands slid into his hair, grabbing fists full of it as you felt his own exploring your body. 

You felt one gliding down your back, stopping before your bottom, the other finding its way between your shoulder blades, his arms wrapped so tightly around you. Slipping one hand out of his hair, you moved it down to find his collar. Tugging on it, you brought him forward as you stepped back. His lungs raged with anger and forced him to break off the kiss in reluctance, but to his delight, the moment hadn’t ended and your lips were still attached to him. You’d splattered kisses all over his jaw and his neck before he could even open his eyes. He could hardly believe what was happening, how fast the night had suddenly gotten; one moment distant friends, the other intimate lovers. 

You were still walking backwards and pulling him with you until you felt the edge of the desk hit the back of your thighs. Leaning back, you moaned until he got the hint and ran his hands down to your bottom, stopping right below them. He helped you onto the desk as your hands tugged on his ascot, your lips sucking and leaving small marks all over the little skin you’d exposed. Your legs flung around him the second you were seated on the desk, every inch of your body now pressed to him. The heat from your core engulfed your body and you immediately detached yourself from him to toss your jacket aside. He looked down at you, wondering why you’d suddenly stopped only to find himself peering at your fingers slowly revealing your chest to him. His lust took over him, his lips finding your neck to return the favour you’d granted him earlier. 

You stopped unbuttoning your shirt the second he’d pressed himself into you again, leaving your bra hidden beneath your blouse. Throwing a hand back, you steadied yourself, his weight too much for you to carry as he leaned further into you. With your other hand, you guided his to the side of your breast, letting go when he immediately began massaging it through your clothes. A rather loud moan escaped your lips when you felt him slowly start to grind his hips into you, his bulge hardening with excitement, your head thrown back in pleasure. 

He felt a rush of adrenaline when he heard your approval vocalized, feeling your hand slip back into his hair, gripping it with elation. He never wanted this moment to end, afraid it was all a dream and he’d wake up any moment now, alone in his bed, thinking anyone as stunning as you would want him like this. He focused on what he could feel, the taste of your skin, the heat between your groins, the sound of your breath accelerating faster as he moved against you. 

“Severus.” He groaned at the sound of his name spoken in your voice. The tone you gave, the way you whispered it so seductive, like it was a word to be cherished, to be loved, to be cared for. “Severus. Sev!”

He opened his eyes and pulled back, his face flushed red, his eyes wide as he snapped out of the illusion his mind had created. His lips were parted, his chest rising and falling with such rage. He’d heard what he wanted to hear. He’d heard you speaking his name with lust when all you wanted was to stop. 

“I-I’m sorry-” he began, looking away from you. Tears pricking the sides of his eyes. He wanted it to be real and once again he was questioning his sanity. Had he forced himself on you? Had he truly imagined the spark between you? Had he pushed too far?

“Severus!” you smiled at the sudden way he’d pulled back from you, that look on his face, the apology he gave, assuming he’d done something wrong. “Can we go to your chambers?”

Severus turned back to you, his eyes wider than before but his mind completely blank. It was real. He hadn’t imagined it, your feelings for him. You wanted this too and he’d surrounded himself with his own sorrow for so long that he couldn’t see it. He couldn’t see the way you looked at him these past few weeks, such admiration, such lust. 

He smiled back at you and nodded his head in excitement, his heart beating again as he placed his hands on your waist and helped you off the desk. Your hands felt so nice against his chest, your smile piercing through all those negative thoughts. The way you bit your bottom lip, like you were ready to love him till the end of time. You took a step back and he instinctively stepped forward, keeping his eyes on you as you giggled at how enchanted he seemed. 

Taking his hand, you grabbed your coat and started making your way to the door, hoping his chambers weren’t too far away. Severus walked after you and began picking up speed the second you’d closed his classroom door, leaving behind the mess on his desk to be cleaned up tomorrow. Walking through the empty halls, a few torches flickering your pathway, he was thankful his entire life at the school was located in the dungeons. He would much rather lurk around with you here, his trousers tightening as he thought back to the scene in his classroom, than find himself caught by a staff member patrolling the halls in another corner of the school. 

You were practically jogging by the end of it, trying to keep up with his pace until you finally arrived at his chambers. You let go of his hand to let him open the door and waited in anticipation to resume your nigh, but he simply looked back at you like you were doubting yourself, wanting to take back everything that had happened in the last five minutes. Smiling, you gestured to the door and anxiously waited for him to unlock it, watching as it flung open with a simple word; asphodel. 

Severus disappeared into the darkness of his chambers, waving his wand to ignite the fireplace and the few candles around the room, but you found yourself frozen, wanting to walk in yet something held you back. You were scared, petrified for how far this had gone, how you seemed to trust a man you’d barely known a month. It was all going so fast, but it all felt so right. It was like you’d known each other in another lifetime, like you’d just found one another again, instantly reconnecting. You were scared of the night ending horribly but you feared what might happen if it went the way you were hoping. How fast would you both take this? Would you be engaged in a week? Married in two? Pregnant in three? It was too much, and you didn’t want to ruin it. You’d been waiting all your life to meet someone like him. Someone you could so easily connect, someone that felt so right.

“(Y/N)?” His soft worried tone snapped you back and your eyes met his once again. You smiled as you peered at him, how concerned he felt for you when all you’d done was daze off. “If-if you’d like to go, I’d understand.”

“No! No, it’s not that,” you quickly said, taking a step inside, closing the door behind you. “I’ve had such a wonderful time with you, and I’d hate for it to end. It’s just that… I’ve never-I’ve never done anything like this with anyone before.” 

You could hardly believe you’d admitted something so personal to him. You trusted him, you wanted to know him and for him to know you. You wanted to be with him, and you hoped he wanted the same. Stepping closer to him, you gently placed your hands around his waist, conveying your feeling for him the same way you’d both done back in his classroom. You kept your eyes on his chest, too afraid to look up and see his reaction to what you’d just shared. 

Severus smiled as he looked down at you, missing your touch and loving how passionately you held him. Wrapping his arms around your shoulder, he hugged you back and nuzzled himself into the crock of your neck. “Neither have I.”

His voice was so low, so soft you would have mistaken it for the wind if he hadn’t spoken so close to your ear. His words surprised you, yet you felt yourself relax. You were beyond happy for what he’d shared, happy you weren’t alone. Looking up at him, he held himself up again as he stared back at you. 

“Really?” you whispered. Severus nodded his head and returned your smile, one hand brushing along your forehead, pushing back your hair and rested on your jaw, cupping your face. Seconds passed by like hours as you both gazed into each other’s eyes until your lips found each other again. You kissed one another, your lips moving in sync like they’d been dancing for decades. 

Severus took his time with the kiss, knowing now there was no timer on the night. This date, this evening would never end so long as you both wished it to be. It was in fact the beginning of something miraculous. You could both stay suspended in time here, letting the world move on without you as you stayed happily in your own bubble. He’d found himself in you tonight, a reason to go on living. The spark he’d felt all those weeks ago wasn’t some sort of cosmic force pulling you to him, it was his soul returning to his body. After all these years, all these dreadful, horrific years, he’d found himself again and you were to thank. You were the reason he was whole again, the reason he could see a future for himself. A future with you. 

The kiss ended but your night had only just begun. Your lips parted and you both stood there, smiling at one another before Severus took your hand and led you to the bedroom. You took the chance to look around his chambers, trying to take in as much of him as you possibly could. The more you’d learned about him these past few weeks, the less satisfied you felt. There was always more with him and judging by the endless stack of books lining the walls of his rooms, you’d never find out everything there was to know about Hogwarts Potion’s Master. 

The place was spotless and aside from the books and scrolls on the coffee table, it was tidy. When you walked into the bedroom, you weren’t surprised to see yet another bookshelf. He liked to be organized judging by the way the books were lined up; each shelf a different subject, each in alphabetical order. His bed was perfectly made, the black cotton cover falling over the mattress so gracefully. He was a simple man. His nightstand empty, his bed holding two black satin pillows.

Tossing your jacket on the edge of his bed, you took a step towards him, your breath shallow as your nerves began to take over. Placing your hands over his chest, you steadied yourself, feeling his shaky hands grasp your waist to do the same. He was just as nervous as you and if all those stories he’d told you about his job were true, this feeling he felt right now wasn’t one he was used to at all. After everything he’d been through, the war, his parents, being in your presence should have been a piece of cake to him, but this moment, this special moment was harder to face than the Dark Lord himself. 

He held you, watched you as you slipped your hands under his robes and slipped them off his shoulders. He let them fall to the ground and looked down as your fingers gripped the first button of his jacket, undoing it before moving on to the next. You were much more patient than he was, taking your time as you made your way down his chest. He kept his eyes on you, never once complaining, never once thinking of lending a hand. He was enjoying what he saw, enjoying the feeling of your hands sliding lower and lower down his body until you’d finally reached the last button, sliding his jacket off his shoulders to reveal the vest he wore underneath. 

You giggled when you saw all the layers he wore, how nicely he’d dressed, how much time he’d put into preparing for your date when you’d just gotten off of work and thrown on a simple outfit. Running your hands up his chest, you felt the richness of the material under your fingertips, how soft it was, how smooth. You slipped your fingers under his ascot and pulled it out, gripping it with one hand as you walked backwards towards the bed. Severus leaned forward and followed, hovering over you when you pulled him down on the bed with you, climbing up to the head of the bed. You felt his hair fall around you, his body lowered over you, your legs on either side of him. 

You kept hold of your ascot lowering him down further until you’d captured his lips again. Severus lost himself in you, letting you take control of him before he felt you roll him over, seating yourself atop him. He smiled when he opened his eyes, running his hands up and down your thighs as you resumed your mission to undo every button on his chest. You didn’t give up this time, unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt, pulling them aside to reveal the pale skin beneath. Your fingers felt so good against his bare chest, his heart raging with anticipation, needing to feel more of you. 

Leaning forward, he quickly pushed aside his vest and shirt, letting you undo his ascot until his upper body was completely bare to you. You slowly ran your hands all over his chest, your eyes greedily taking in every inch of him through the dimmed light in the room. He smiled as he watched your face light up, his self-consciousness melting away until he saw you pause. He watched your smile fade as your eyes fixed on one spot and he knew instantly the night’s timer had reappeared, ticking away to end his happiness. He looked down at his arm, completely helpless as you took it in your hands, your finger gently tracing the faint outline that remained of the mark left to him by his previous life as a constant reminder of all the mistakes he’d made, all the lives he’d ruined. He wanted to close his eyes, go back in time and stay in the bubble you’d both created for yourselves, back when you were happy to be with him. 

“I-I can explain,” he whispered, his throat closing up on itself, trying to keep him from ruining such a beautiful moment. But if he didn’t share, if he didn’t tell you everything about his past, what hope was there for a future with you? If he didn’t try to explain the Dark Mark on his arm, how could he possibly hope for your company? 

To his surprise, it didn’t seem to matter to you. You’d looked back at him, your smile returning to your face as you let go of his arm. You leaned forward and planted kisses down his chest and towards his neck. He closed his eyes and held your waist as he felt your lips so gently pressed against his skin, His breath hitching with every kiss you gifted him. 

It was clear now his past was much more complex than you could have ever imagined. You’d heard of the Death Eaters of course, the horrible things he-who-must-not-be-named had done to the Wizarding World, trying to spread across the world and you knew that many in your place would have fled. Many would have held his past against him out of fear, but you weren’t scared. He was here, he was a Professor at one of the most respected schools in the world and so you knew if he was truly guilty of anything unforgivable, he wouldn’t be here right now. You realized now the world had other plans for Severus Snape, that you weren’t meant to meet until now, but everything had its time. And the time for your happiness was now. 

You kissed him one last time before leaning back and unbuttoning your shirt. You’d hardly revealed your bra when Severus pulled on the bottom button to help, but you had no intention of speeding up the night. Swatting his hand away, you smirked as you continued to slowly unbutton your shirt, loving the small whimpers escaping his lips as his hands squeezed your thighs, begging for you to go faster. You kept yourself from laughing at the look on his face when you slid your shirt off your shoulders, unclasping your bra next and letting it fall on him before tossing it aside. 

Clearly, you’d tested his patience long enough, letting out a gasp when he hooked his hands under your legs and rolled you back over. Severus dipped down and began to trail kisses on your neck to the middle of your chest. You held your breath as he moved to capture one nipple between his teeth, the other pinched between his fingers. Burying your fingers in his hair, you pulled at his strands as he tugged on your nipples, sending ripples of pleasure all throughout your body. He let out a soft moan as he worked your chest, your eyes closing as you let your head rest back against the pillow behind you. 

Severus smiled against your skin, listening intently, feeling your heartbeat increase as he continued to tease you. He gobbled up the whimper you gave when he continued on his path, leaving your nipples and moving onto your stomach. He wanted to hug you for sharing yourself with him, for all those noises of approval you gave. You continued to whine in protest, letting go of his hair until he began to kiss the beltline of your trousers. He paused a moment to peer up at you, watching as you propped yourself up on your elbows to watch what he’d do next. 

The way he smirked at you, that mischievous smile he gave as he stared at you had you wanting more. You kept your eyes on his, gasping when you felt his icy fingers against your skin, undoing the buttons of your trousers. He hardly took as long as you did unbuttoning his clothing, but getting a taste of the impatience he’d felt, you could only imagine how much he cared for you if he was willing to wait so long. Severus quickly tugged on your trousers and pulled them off your legs. He slid his hands along the side of your thighs, making his way up to your hips, looking greedily at the last piece of clothing covering your core.

You smiled and immediately sat up, bringing his eyes back to yours, your hands pressed against his chest, always needing to feel him, to touch him. Your hand slipped down until you felt the buckle of his belt. You bit your lip and moved your hand to cup his jaw as the other palmed his bulge. His eyes widened as you felt him through the layers of fabric, your smile growing as your fingers traced down his fully hard length. His hips bucked in excitement, his breath hitching as you continued to feel him. 

Severus couldn’t get enough of your touch, groaning as your fingers explored him. Leaning forward, he connected your lips to his, hungrily kissing you. He swallowed your groan as he cupped your breast, needing it, pinching your nipple. Your panties dampened as you felt the excitement in his trousers, your arousal growing with his. 

Severus suddenly jolted back, his patience wearing out as he quickly went to undo his belt and trousers. You giggled at his accelerated pace and placed a hand on his shoulder to slow him down. He looked up at you and smiled at the peaceful look you gave him. Removing his trousers and tossing them aside, he hooked a finger under your pants to pull them off you. He kissed you and leaned forward until your head met the pillow once more, his hands back on your body, his cold fingertips a bleak contrast to your skin. Your hips jolted when he pressed two fingers against your clit, slowly moving them against your sensitive nub, sending jolts of bliss through your body. 

No one had ever made you feel this good before, not with a simple touch of their fingers but it didn’t surprise you, not after spending the last few weeks like you’d known him all your life. You moaned as he picked up his pace, slicking his fingers as you craved for more. You dug your nails into his shoulders, begging him with your eyes to make you come. Severus felt his cock twitch as he felt your pleasure leak all over his fingers, watching it through your eyes and hearing it in your voice. He could see your needs and was happy to grant it, loving how you reacted under his touch. Dipping his middle finger down between your fold, he pushed into you, his slender finger slipping through you, reaching for your pleasure. He pumped his finger a few times, watching your face lighten up with bliss, your moans growing louder as he moved faster, feeling your walls tighten around him as he sought approval.

You slide your hands down to his arms, gripping them as you felt him stretch you ever so slightly, seeking for that deep spot inside you. Elation ran through you like a fire in a forest, bursting into flames, rising higher and higher. You moaned for him to go faster, feeling the heat rise in your body as he continued. He slid so easily in and out of you, like you’d done this so many times before. 

“Severus,” you whispered, your mouth gaped open in pleasure, your eyes closed shut. He groaned at the sound of his name spoken in such a lustful tone. He’d never heard anyone speak his name like you had before, so full of want, of need. He loved the sound of you moaning for him, moaning for more of his touch. 

He increased his speed, his thumb grazing your clit with every pump and his free hand seeking your breast, squeezing and tugging at your nipple. He heard your breaths rapidly increase as he pumped into you as fast he could manage until silence filled the room, your face flushed with pleasure as your walls clamped around his finger. He’d made you come. He’d never seen anyone come the way you had, like you were grateful for his touch, like he was the only one in the world that could make you feel this way. 

You panted as you opened your eyes, smiling at him, trying to catch your breath, moaning when he pulled his fingers out. Looking back at him, you noticed him studying your face. He was just as curious about you as you were him, but you both knew to trust each other. You both cared greatly for one another, looking forward to whatever future was awaiting you. Raising your hands, you gently cupped his cheeks, your thumb swiping across his smooth skin. He leaned into your touch, closing his eyes, focusing on you and your approval of him. 

Your heart found a steady rhythm as you watched him accept your affection. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips to his, surprising him with a long sensual kiss. He melted into you, loving you all the more. His length pressed against you and he couldn’t help but start grinding into you, a knot forming as his excitement took over. You moaned at how sensitive you were, feeling the friction he’d created. You gripped his hair with one hand, the other slipping down to his hip. Your fingers found the front of his pants and hooked under them. His rhythm slowed to a stop when he felt you tugging on his pants, his eyes meeting your as you parted. 

He narrowed his eyes, trying to read you, to figure you out, to understand why this girl who fell from the sky, landing at his front door seemed so eager, so happy with him. Why would you ever want him the way you silently asked now when you’d seen a glimpse into his dark past? You could have anyone you wanted so why pick the greasy, hooked nose dungeon bat? You were beautiful and you could have so much more than him. 

“Severus?” Your expression changed, reflecting worry, worry over him. “Do-do you want to stop?”

You sounded so sad, so hesitant to offer what you thought he wanted, like nothing could hurt you more than if this moment ended. Severus, looked back at you and slowly shook his head, watching your smile return, relief washing away the concern in your face. He smirked back before he removed himself from you to discard of his pants and fetch his wand. He was more sure of himself now, sure this was right, that destiny was real, that he’d meant to meet you in Diagon Alley and again in Hogsmeade. 

He leaned back down between your legs and took in the warmth of your skin meeting as he lowered himself, your hands reaching up to hold his hair back. Pressing the tip of his wand to your abdomen, he cast a protection charm and set his wand aside. Your smile was all he needed to keep down his nerves and enjoy your company. Slipping one hand between you, he pressed his thumb onto your clit, sliding down to your entrance to find you were still soaking wet. Looking back up at you, he saw your eyes soften as approval. You were just as happy as he was, just as excited as him to experience something so intimate, to be cherished for the rest of your lives with someone so special. 

Taking hold of his cock, he guided it to your entrance, watching as he pressed into you, the head disappearing inside of you. You gasped at the sensation, feeling both surprised and overjoyed as he slipped into you. He watched you arch your back, your eyes closed as you moaned, throwing back your head and gripping hold of his arms. He let out a groan of his own as he pushed all the way into you, seating himself to the hilt. 

He filled you up, reaching deep inside of you. You felt a small jolt of pain at first, your nails digging into his skin as you bit your bottom lip, eyes shut so tightly like you were afraid. You had never been sure of what to expect during your first time. You were never scared, never worried about the unknown but the one thing that terrified you, the one thing that kept you from having sex until now was the potential selfishness of your partner. The idea of relying on someone to care for their pleasure as well as your own was too horrifying a thought to think about, but _he’d_ stopped after he’d pushed into you. Severus had paused when he saw you wince in pain. He was considerate, kind and compassionate just as he had been this entire night. 

Opening your eyes, you smiled back at him, panting when he took your hint and slowly began to pump himself in and out of you. It felt odd at first, nothing like his finger, or any of the toys you had under your bed. You could feel him twitching inside you, the rough texture of his cock, his precum leaking out of the tip and it all felt so good. He was absolutely perfect, he looked absolutely perfect with his hair bouncing in front of his face as he moved his hips. 

“Faster,” you whispered to him. Severus arched his eyebrows in surprise but happily obliged, listening to your breaths shorten as your pants turned into moans. He glided in and out of you with such ease, continuing to pick up speed until he couldn’t go any faster. You were a moaning mess beneath him, your eyes closed, your back arched, your nails digging into his arms for more of him. “Ohh, right there!”

Severus locked onto his position and felt his heart pound faster and faster as he felt your excitement spilling out of you and onto his cock. You were so wet, so tight and you felt so good around him, like nothing he’d ever felt before. The knot in his core tightened, ready to snap but he couldn’t come yet. He wanted to feel you come around him like you had previously on his finger. He wanted to hear his name spilling out of your mouth, moaning for him as you tumbled off the edge. 

“Look at me,” he commanded as he continued to relentlessly pound into you, wanting to see the need in your eyes when you came, the pleasure he was giving you. 

His request took you back, unsure if you could comply even if you wanted to. The friction of his cock sliding inside you, his groin brushing against your clit as his movements sent such intense waves of pleasure through you, you felt like you could no longer control your body. Your walls fluttered and stunned you into place, it was hard to think of anything other than him filling you up, but you did your best and forced your eyes to open and you were glad you did. He looked back at you, offering everything he was or would ever be to you, sharing his pleasure with you as he fucked you. 

“I’m close,” he said through his pants, unable to hold on much longer. 

“So am I,” you replied, desperate to reach your second climax of the night with him. That was all he needed to hear for him to let go and release himself inside you, his cum disappearing almost as fast as it spilled inside you. He groaned your name as his pace became sloppy, his weight giving in on him. He kept himself propped up on his elbows as he lowered his head into the crook of your neck, his insides exploding as his climax continued. 

You immediately buried your fingers into his hair as you felt him cum, pushing you over the edge not long after, his name slipping your tongue, your walls milking the last of his cum as he slowed to a stop, collapsing on top of you. He’d never felt so spent, so blissful before, like he was floating on a cloud as you hugged him, running your fingers through his hair to sooth him from his high. He felt you clamp around him, your orgasm lasting longer than the last and he couldn’t have imagined tonight going any better than it had. He was so happy, happier than he’d been in a very long time. 

You finally began to come down from your high, your body relaxing as your feather light fingers brushed through his hair, comforting him as he groaned softly into your ear. You were so sensitive, every movement he made had you moaning and wiggling beneath him. Eventually, you both settled comfortably in place, enjoying the feeling of one another. 

Severus slowly pulled out of you when he’d gone limp, leaving you feeling empty until he slumped down on the bed beside you and hugged you as you snuggled up to him. He wrapped an arm around you and felt around the bed for his wand, waving it to throw a blanket atop you both. As much as he enjoyed your bare figure, he knew how cold it could get in the dungeons and the last thing he wanted was for you to leave.

“That was amazing, you hummed as you closed your eyes, hugging his waist, resting your head on his shoulder. You threw a leg over his, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. 

“You were amazing,” he whispered, dragging the tips of his fingers slowly up and down your back, sending shivers through your body. You smiled and tightened your grip on him, pressing yourself into him as much as you could.

“Stay with me?” he whispered, holding you tightly. You could hardly contain your joy at his words, at the way tonight had turned out. He needed you, he felt for you what you did for him and nothing else in the universe could ever matter to you than him right now. 

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else,” you said happily, having no intention of leaving his side. You didn’t care that you had a shift in the morning, that you had responsibilities to keep and a life of your own to live. You had Severus now and your life with him was all that mattered. You’d both lived such lonely lives, feeling isolated but not anymore. You had each other now and neither of you would ever feel lost again.


End file.
